My Salvation in your Eyes
by Angel Shinigami
Summary: Neville has come back for Seventh year with a whole new look and a new found protectiveness about a certain over worked hero. Harry has come back changed as well, but his changed seem to run deeper than the summer can explain.


Title: My Salvation in your Eyes

Author: Angel Shinigami

Warnings: Fluff, dark feelings, maybe suicide

Pairings: NevillexHarry

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and crew, just letting you know

Summery: Neville has come back for Seventh year with a whole new look and a new found protectiveness about a certain over worked hero. Harry has come back changed as well, but his changed seem to run deeper than the summer can explain. Will Harry be sucked into the darkness that has encased his life, or will he find salvation in a pair of eyes…

It was September first; a surprisingly dark grey morning with rumbles of thunder and quick forks of lightning that didn't bode well for the coming afternoon train rides and daily commutes to work and so forth.

But this particular morning, Harry Potter, a slightly short, very slim boy of seventeen with dark shoulder length black hair and vivid green eyes that seemed to be more alluring than a siren's call, was trying to lift his very large oak trunk into the luggage compartment of a bright scarlet train that would carry him and hundreds of other students of varying ages to the expansive lands and ever changing halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Harry grunted and ran a hand though his already very mused hair, growling at his lack of strength and letting out a small curse as the trunk slipped out of his grip and back onto the cart with a very loud crash.

Harry hissed and stomped on the top of his trunk with dark intentions written clearly in his eyes, but soon stopped, sighing again when he realized he wasn't getting anywhere just beating the crap out of his trunk.

He was also drawing far too much attention to himself and his obvious problems than he normally liked, attention was never a good thing in his opinion, and the closer people stared, the more they saw your flaws.

With another vicious kick to the aged wood, he pushed his hair away from his face and smoothed down his tight black pants that were tucked into calf high leather boots with read laces adorned with bright yellow rubber duckies, and tugged at his black baby-T with the words 'Who dropped the house on your sister?' written on the front in shimmery silver letters, before leaning over and attempting to lift it once more.

'God, you'd think after years of working outside I'd be stronger than this…' he thought to himself, setting his trunk corner back down and putting his hands on his hips as he glared at the offending box.

"Stupid, useless thing, you're no good anyways…"

There was a deep chuckle from behind him and he immediately turned, his glare transferring to a rather tall, vary attractive man with dark smoky blonde hair that fell over his eyes and thickly framed his gorges honey chocolate eyes.

"Having trouble Harry?" The man asked, letting a smile curl the corners of his lips and pushing dark shades that had been set low on his nose up onto his head, pulling back his multi-blonde bangs and moving over to Harry's side to scrutinize the trunk that looked as if it was about to fall apart any moment.

Harry blinked at the stranger knowing his name, but shrugged it off as normal and stomped on his trunk's lid again out of frustration.

"The stupid thing has gained at least seventy pounds just to spite me and is now laughing at my futile attempts to lift it's sorry wooden self…" he grumbled, looking back up at the man.

The man laughed again, his laughter was dark and smooth and reminded Harry of melted chocolate with a hint of caramel.

"It's an inanimate object Harry, it can't laugh…"

"Says you…" Harry said with a scowl as he sighed, the dark look that had slid over his features evaporating quickly to be replaced by the look of a tired young boy in need of a hero.

"Well, are you going to help or are you going to stand there looking all big and strong while I remind everyone on this platform just how weak I really am…"

Again, the blond chuckled as he stepped forward and easily lifted the trunk, sliding it into place and patting the top.

"There now, that wasn't so hard…"

Harry wasn't listening to his words, he was more entranced by the man's wonderful smile, and the fact that his pants were so tight that you could tell he wasn't wearing anything under them wasn't helping his attention span much either.

That along with his eyes that reminded Harry of pure sin, was enough to make Harry want to burst into flames when he realized where he'd been staring and that he couldn't remember the man saying anything, but he was sure from the inquiring look on his face, he must have.

"Ah…sorry…what did you say?" Harry asked, blushing at being caught staring.

"I asked if you needed my help with anything else…"

Harry smiled and shook his head, paying more and more attention to the fact that the blonde's black, no sleeved turtle neck shirt showed off a very nicely muscled chest and perfectly defined arms.

'Ok Harry, no more staring at the nice man…just let him walk away before he sees that you want to jump him right here right now…'

"No, nothing more thanks…just make sure to stick around, If I need something else, I'll make sure to seek you out…"

Harry noticed that as he had been checking the other man out, the blonde had been doing the same to him, looking at him with eyes that seemed to see right through his cloths and to his small delicately framed body.

Harry couldn't keep the slightly dark smile off his face as he slowly brought a hand up and began to twin a piece of rich black hair between his fingers.

"Well…if you're sure…"

Harry nodded, smiling slightly brighter and holding back a giggle, he was sure the man was hitting on him, he had had plenty of experience in that area and though nothing had ever come of any of his flirting, he was never deterred from trying, and his advances were usually welcomed, more often then not returned, but he soon realized that his chosen candidates never rose up to that bar he had set in his mind and the meager flirtation soon fizzled and dyed out.

The other man nodded and waited for just a moment more before clearing his throat and smiling, "Well then, I guess I'll be going then, I have to say good-bye to my Gran…"

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Harry sighed as he leaned back into the soft velvet red seat on the newly departed Hogwarts Express, he felt so at ease as the train flew across the country side that he didn't mind that Hermione was briefing all of the prefects on their duties, as per her responsibility as Head Girl, and that Ron was currently chewing out a small fifth year that had dared to approach his sister and pinch her rear.

That just meant that he had more time to read over his new Potions book and think about that gorges man he'd met on the platform. He planed to be doing more of the later, rather than the former, but it was always better to look as if you were doing something worth while, because than you didn't look as crazy.

'Potion Theory…' Harry thought, reading aloud in his mind so the information would seep in deeper and he might get a decent grade in class.

He had wondered what in the world had possessed him to request seventh year potions, but he had put it down, more because it was a space filler than he was actually wanted to take the subject, but he figured that since this was his last year, he might as well show his professor and his newly adopted parents that he wasn't as thick as everyone assumed he was.

'Now…about that man….mmm…tall…had to have been at least 6'3, well tanned, broad shoulders, great hair, short in back, long in front…very sexy…I wonder how smart he is…what house he was in…or if he went to another school,'

His mind ran off with him as he lay his book in his lap and looked out the window, a lock of hair falling out from behind his ear and landing against his cheek with out him noticing, to caught up in his own fantasies, his mind making up an entire life history for his mystery crush.

"Harry, hey Harry, look who we ran into, and boy, will you be surprised!" Cried Ron, a flame red-head who came from a family to big for their house, toting his girlfriend Hermione, a magical half blood with a thirst for knowledge that rivaled her hair in intensity.

Harry responded to Ron after the loud boy called his name three more times and was practically jumping up and down with excitement.

"What, what is it Ron?"

Before Ron could even say anything, Hermione quickly pulled the very boy Harry had just been day dreaming about into the compartment.

Harry blinked in surprise and the other boy stared right back, a small blush on his cheeks as he swallowed and offered Harry a small smile.

"Hi Harry…doing better?"

Harry nodded and looked to his best friend in confusion, "Ron, Who is this?"

It was Ron's turn to stare at his friend and be utterly confused, "Come on Mate, don't tell me you don't recognize Neville…Have you gone nutters?"

If someone would have even breathed on Harry wrong, he was pretty sure he would've fallen over, sitting or not, but as it were his eyes roamed over is long time dorm mate, searching for any sign of the skittish young chubby boy he'd been just last year.

"Uh…yeah, I guess it is…wow," He cleared his throat and stood. "You've changed so much Nev, it really is…becoming…"

Neville seemed to deflate alittle at the word, 'becoming', but kept it to himself, managing to give the drop dead gorges boy in front of him a very large smile that seemed to light up the room and make him look even more delectable.

"Thank you, I finally hit that growth spurt my Gran has been promising for so long. I swear it was like it happened over night, one day I'm small and more than alittle invisible, and the next I'm 6'2 and no one can stop staring at me. It is more than displacing if you know what I mean…"

Harry nodded, indeed he did know what that felt like, if felt as if water had filled your lungs and no matter how hard you tried, you could never actually break the glass like surface of the water above to breath in properly, always drowning, but never dieing…

And even as Ron and Hermione began chatting and generally ignoring the thick tension in the room, Harry and Neville both knew it was there, they had both looked into one another's eyes and both saw the same loneliness only the truly lost could feel.

"And can you believe she actually had the nerve to challenge me to a test of Charms skills…Naturally I beat her and nothing else was said about the matter but…"

Hermione's conversation generated around her summer and the different things she had seen and done, while traveling across Africa all summer, and Ron basically told everyone about his summer of helping his brothers in their jokes shop and how much his mother was pressuring him on what he was going to do with the rest of his life…

And even though it was intriguing and there were a few funny parts to each story, he wasn't paying attention to them, He was secretly watching the boy next to him, who was leaning back, his head on the back of the couch like bench, revealing a very nice expanse of a beautifully golden throat, and his eyes closed.

In a moment of silence, when boy Hermione and Ron had disappeared, most likely to kiss in private and catch up with each other after a full summer apart, Harry looked over and cleared his throat softly.

"Um…Nev, Are you taking potions?"

Neville's eyes turned to him and Harry was treated to a look that clearly asked if he had cracked over the summer.

"I'll take that as a no…"

Neville nodded, both of them lapsing into a highly uncomfortable silence that both seemed to want to break, but neither knew where to begin.

"So…um… are you taking Potions…"

Harry laughed at the question and held up his potions book as evidence. "Yes, I haven't been good in it yet, but I figured if you want to annoy someone, stay around them and maybe they'll get so tired of you they'll leave you alone…"

Neville laughed and they began exchanging their classes, seeing what they were in together and what they weren't.

It was all rather funny really, Harry had never thought that having a conversation with Neville Longbottom would be that difficult, mention Herbology and just listen, and never before had he heard Neville make jokes or be sarcastic, but it seemed time did strange things to people and in the case of Neville, and had preformed miracles, now if only it could do that to Harry he would be perfectly happy.

Harry shifted slightly and pushed his hair behind his ear and coughed softly. He was nervous and jittery and the way Neville kept looking at him wasn't helping the heat in his stomach and the tightening of his heart.

"Harry, you ok?"

Harry jumped at the sudden question and nodded jerkily, his eyes wide.

"Yeah, why?"

Neville shrugged, a surprisingly graceful motion for the normally clumsy boy. His warm golden like eyes ghosting over the other boy's face before a smile blossomed brilliantly.

"No reason, you just looked really pale, but I guess you always look pale."

Neville noticed the odd look on Harry's smooth porcelain like face and held up his hands. "Not sickly pale Harry, more like fresh cream, or like the petals of a white rose blossom… Beautiful."

Harry didn't know how to respond to the other boy's observation, but he smiled and looked up at Neville though his thick eyelashes.

"Every rose has its thorns…"

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Hey everyone! What do you think? Is Neville hot or what!

Review and tell me what you think, if you think of anything you'd like to see happen between the two, tell me…other than them getting together, that ones a given.

Love you all and thanks for reading, yours,

Kat


End file.
